


Scarf

by BatchSan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the scarf that caught Marceline's eye right away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written a few months ago for my Kiss Meme. Prompt: Red

It was the scarf that caught Marceline's eye right away. Red; bright as blood still fresh from an open wound. It made her hungry; tongue sliding across fangs. It took her a little while to realize that the scarf was the only thing Princess Bubblegum was wearing.

Bubblegum felt the caress of air against her cheek, the scent of dusk and fresh soil on a grave evaded her nostrils with it's all too familiar aroma. She tilted her head away from it, giving her the chance to see Marceline where she floated beside her. What are normally dark yellow eyes now shone a shimmering golden, so bright it almost lit up the vampire's face in an eerie, ethereal glow. The princess shuddered.

A long, forked tongue traced the younger woman's jawline from chin to earlobe. Turning now completely, Bubblegum smiled as she reached up and tucked shadow black hair behind a pointed ear before leaning forward to whisper into it.

"Do you approve of the color?"

"Approve. Praise. Testify. Holy crap, whatever you want, Bonni," Marceline said as her eyes lingered on the scarf. "It's amazing."

The vampire placed a cold hand on a curvy pink hip, digging her claws in just enough to pull the other woman to her. Blushing despite herself, Bubblegum settled a hand on Marceline's shoulder then pressed forward to capture chilled blue lips, instantly finding them hungry and biting.

Eventually fangs slid down a pink throat, cool lips tracing their path as they scraped against Bubblegum's collarbone and shoulder. Head tilted back, the younger monarch anticipated what was to come. Only, nothing ever came, much to her dismay. Opening her eyes, she was immediately enraged by the sight of Marceline drinking the red from her scarf.

"You butt!" Bubblegum growled.

Smiling happily, Marceline took a last hard sip, drinking up the last of the red and leaving the scarf a strange grayish hue. 

"Thanks for the snack, Bonni," Marceline said, rolling over in the air like a happy puppy. "That was delicious."

"You make me so frustrated!" Bubblegum shouted and turned away.

She tried to push Marceline away as the vampire slid arms around her from behind, but it was to no avail as they locked around her midsection and pulled her backwards into Marceline's body.

"Hey, don't get like that. You know I wouldn't be able to resist," the vampire cooed. "Besides, I still have plenty of room for my favorite pink dessert."

Bubblegum sighed, feeling her resolve melt away as lips kissed her shoulder and Marceline removed the scarf from her to allow easier access to kiss up along the younger woman's neck. She would correct Marceline later about her not being a dessert.


End file.
